


tete a tete

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Drinking & Talking, Foreplay, M/M, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Muggle London, Secret Relationship, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: In an unassuming Muggle Gentlemen's Club, two famous wizards are drinking together, trying hard to have 'the conversation.' But neither Draco Malfoy nor Harry Potter can ignore the fact that after a drunken tumble inside a broom closet, they both have been dreaming and pinning for each other with equal intensity. (au) (one shot).
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	tete a tete

**Author's Note:**

> The regular disclaimer still stays in place, I owe nothing but the AU and OC. The rest belongs to JKR. My mind lives in the Harry Potter fanfiction world though my body is still thankfully anchored in the monotonous reality of existence. My themes, plotline, and storyline may, therefore, get indirectly influenced by many of the brilliant fanfiction writers on this site. And I humbly bow to such creative genius who give me much needed literary pleasures to see through the toils of mundane life.  
> Reviews would encourage this introvert writer to peep out of her literary closet. My very first Harry/Draco.

**Tete-a-tete**

“Uhm...two days ago at the Ministry Charity Ball,” Harry Potter pulled at his collar and swallowed hard. He stretched his leg to ease off the tension, but that only made things worse. His leg had bumped against the other man and he drew back immediately. Draco Malfoy’s eyes watched him intently but he said nothing.

Running his hands over his face, Harry glared at the man who was sitting quietly, sipping on to the muggle whiskey as if it was the most natural thing to do.

The Auror looked around and eyed the other patrons of this Muggle Gentleman’s Club. Apparently his godfather had invested in this establishment and once Harry was of age, everything fell on to his lap, just like that. 

When he turned back to his drinking companion he couldn’t help but notice a discolored patch of skin peeping under the man’s recently opened collar. Draco didn’t smirk or sneer at him. Instead in a polite whisper, he explained,” I never healed it. I was nearly sure, there would be no repeat...so I just allowed this to remain and waited for it to heal on its own.”

Harry took in a sharp breath and whispered back, his ears darting around,” What? You...wished for it to happen again?”

“Why, didn’t you, deep down?”

“I...I don’t know what to say.”

“And still you wanted to meet me?”

“I thought if we could just resolve it by talking it through, then perhaps we can leave it behind and move on with our own lives.”

Malfoy sniffed and chortled,” By our own lives, ay, Pottah! Do you mean to say, you will go back to warming up your Auror’s rickety chair at the Ministry and I suppose you are asking me to continue listening to Shacklebolt’s complaints and whinings because the Goblins keep canceling our tenders?” He noticed it then.

Concerned, Draco leaned forward and grabbed Harry’s hand, pulling the man towards him. He hissed,” Did you sleep at all? Have you noticed, that your glamour spell is wearing off? With those horrid dark circles, you look like an owl!” 

Harry had tried to pull his hand away, but after a small tug, when Malfoy was determined to keep holding on to it, he gave it up. It brought back memories he was both desperate to forget and remember for the rest of his life.

Absentminded, he ran his fingers subtly across the rough palm of the former Slytherin seeker and trembled slightly. How badly he wanted that calloused palm to brush against his naked skin...He gulped again and without looking back at Malfoy, he cleared his throat, his eyes fixed at their joined hands” Does anyone know you are here?”

Malfoy had arched his brow and muttered,” No. Why?”

“How soon do you need to return?”

Furrowing his brows, the blonde man questioned,” I am heading back home and will stay there until Monday...Why?”

Pushing away, Draco’s hand, Harry had drunk up the rest of his drink and had called for the waiter. After writing his cheque, he had stood up. In order to reach the lobby, he would have to pass by Malfoy. That’s when the man slipped the key card on the man’s lap and left without a word.

Studying the muggle plastic card, Malfoy made a sound at the back of his throat and stood up ten minutes later. Without drawing any attention of the other patrons, he left the hall quietly. He took the stairs, instead of the muggle elevator. The clubhouse was only three stories and it was managed by an odd family who believed in marrying squibs. That would explain, why the seventh bunch of stairs revolved and led him to a special corridor. He looked up and down while getting navigated to the apparent wing reserved for elite wizard clientele. It was as if, the whole thing was disillusioned, hidden right under the nose of those muggles. Potter was standing next to the farthest door, watching him with hooded eyes. His hands were buried in his trouser pockets. 

Draco felt warm around the nape of the neck and swallowed. He tried hard to think of several things. But those vivid recent memories concerning the man leaning against the wall, watching his approach like a predator, turned him in a mush. 

Harry shifted his legs, trying to rub himself discreetly, but soon realized, that wouldn't be needed. Sitting across this man was tough, watching his mouth sip the amber liquid languidly was foreplay and then feeling his palm was torture. He had been living in that hell for three nights and two days. Dreaming of those black-clad legs bare and wrapped around him, fantasizing how he would dig his teeth and nails in that torso below those tight-fitted suit. But this time he would leave that Slytherin green tie untouched.

Malfoy was not oblivious to Harry’s racing inner monologue. His thoughts were running in the same line. He watched the man move his fingers even if they were buried in the pocket. He watched his tongue dart now and then and to lick his lips. 

Finally, he stood right across him and brought out the key card to Room No. 394. He shivered when Potter brought a single-digit up and flipped his tie over his shoulder. It was bizarre. An innocent act, but if someone was honestly watching them, they would perhaps ring up the Daily Prophet as fast as they could get it’s muggle correspondent’s number. Drawing a firm line over the placket and tapping his finger suggestively at the ivory buttons, Harry murmured,” Dreamt of them mostly. Opening them, tearing them off at times, then collecting them from around the room afterward.”

Draco swayed on the ball of his feet and inhaled sharply, as he watched that finger draw small circles over his sensitive belly and then halted right over his belt buckle.

Perhaps he too should say something to give the man some clarity, Draco thought to himself. If they were already outside this hidden room, it only meant beyond the threshold, all this farse will end and they would be upon each other like hungry mountain lions. 

He took a tentative step forward until he had his mouth hovering over Potter’s ears and sighed. He had his eyes closed and was busy breathing in the other man’s scent- a mix of musk, a bitter cologne which had him captivated, and that hint of blood and sweat. Along with it the smell of broomstick wax and polish. He groaned softly and said at length, resting his head on the man’s taut shoulder,” I gave up cleaning my broomstick...have been traveling in the muggle contraption called the car. I couldn’t. Each time I screwed open the wax jar, I could taste you at the tip of my tongue. Each time I trailed my fingers over the varnished shaft and handle, I thought...of touching you instead. I am just glad this time it a room and not a broom closet. No one is going to walk in…”

Harry grabbed his hand firmly and Draco swiftly inserted the keycard in the slit by the doorknob. They both were breathing hard. The door clicked open and they storming inside. The loud bang of the door closing shut reverberated through the now empty corridor. 

  
  



End file.
